


The 40 Year Old Virgin

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Bottom Theodore Nott, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hung Neville Longbottom, Kinda?, Kissing, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oh also, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom, Professor Theodore Nott, Professors, Public Sex, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Neville Longbottom, birthday fic, not sure if there's angst but, theo has so few fics about him there aint a tag for bottom theo wtf, theville deserves more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Professor Neville Longbottom thinks his birthday today will just be a normal day like any other, he believes he can hide his long-time crush with Professor Theodore Nott, and he is also sure that he will die as a virgin.All of that are complete lies.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 174





	The 40 Year Old Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 40th birthday to my underrated baby, Neville Longbottom, I cannot describe my love for him as it is over the top, I wish he got more fics and love, especially with my boy Theodore, who is also underrated, that's why I kept writing fics for them even though I know they won't get much love, I don't care, I love them, that's all. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this birthday fic, with smut, obviously  
> Unbeta

Neville grunted low when the sunlight hit his eyes, he must have forgot to close his curtains, he was so tired from preparing lessons yesterday, he fell asleep during it, _again_ _,_ right on the table. It wasn’t his first time, and he wasn’t sure how he could fix this habit either. It was only July but he felt the need to prepare for the all the lessons he’ll be teaching once the students come back, he has nowhere else to go anyway. Neville opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling, another day has started, and he has no energy for it.

“ _Right_ ” He sat up and looked down at himself, he didn’t even have the time to change into his pyjamas last night. He dragged himself inside his bathroom and picked up his toothbrush. He has bags under his eyes, his blond hair was messy, his cheek still has the little dot of ink on when he accidentally poke his quill into his face yesterday. Neville finished getting ready in barely five minutes and got out of his own room.

“ _Hi Professor”_ Rose passed by and nodded at him with three books in her arms, she definitely got that from Hermione

“Hi Ros—…” _Wait—it was July, why was_ _she_ _here?_

“ _You wanker_ _,_ _I’m going to kill you for breaking my nail yesterday”_ Rose yelled and ran after Arthur, Blaise and Ron’s son, who was standing a few feet away from her

“ _No running in the hall”_ He said loudly and kept walking, Rose must have got some fierceness from Pansy as well, it was no surprise if he was honest. Both Pansy and Hermione have got married fifteen years ago, and got Rose three years after, and now the little Ravenclaw girl was only in her Second Year in Hogwarts, learning more than any student ever would. But still, why would she be here?

“Hi James and Scorpius” 

“You saw us, Professor?” Neville smiled when the twin boys pulled off their Invisibility Cloak when they failed to scare him. _Hold on, why were they here_ _too_ _?_

“I thought we were discreet” Scorpius said and combed his black hair while James stood there with his messy blond hair and has no intention of fixing it at all

“No pranking in the hall, alright?” He bent down to tell the Third Year Gryffindors before ruffling both of their hair “Your dad will find out, and I’m not talking about Harry”

“Sorry, Professor” The boys pouted and sprinted away, he should know Draco’d have a bigger impact on his kids rather than Harry, not that Harry meant nothing to them, but Draco was the stricter one out of the two of them. Neville arrived at the Great Hall soon and opened the door in to see all the professors already sitting at the table eating lunch. _Wait what?_

“Why are you guys here?” He asked genuinely, it was July, all professors were supposed to go home, and they did, only Neville and two others stayed back at Hogwarts “It’s July”

“Hey, you missed breakfast, Nev” Harry spoke once Neville got to the table and settled down “Staying up late again?”

“Preparing lessons?”

“Yeah” Neville chuckled quietly as the married couple exposed him “Is it that obvious?”

“You look like a racoon” Ginny smacked his shoulder from behind and leaned her chin on his head “You should sleep early, it’s still summer, I’m not even preparing anything”

“That’s because you’re the Flying Instructor”

“I like the word Quidditch coach better” Ginny hummed, sliding into the seat next to Neville, digging her fork into her sausage “Has a better ring to it, you know?”

“Why are you guys here?”

“Nev” Ginny poked and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows “Don’t you know what day it is?”

“What?”

“ _Nev, it’s your birthday”_ Ginny exclaimed, throwing the fork with the piece of sausage on back on her plate and standing up with her hands on her hips “How could you not remember your own birthday?”

“ _Oh_ ” He mumbled, he forgot about the days as well, there was no reason to remember it, he just thought _sure_ his birthday was coming too, he didn’t know it was today “Really?”

“Why do you think we’re here?” Draco asked, pushing off his plate and sat down on Harry’s lap like he always do “To celebrate”

“Yeah, we didn’t want you to feel alone” Harry said, his hand locking around Draco’s waist. Who would have known, two rivals became professors and ended up getting married, well, everyone knew, so it was no surprise when they caught the Dark Arts professor and the Potions professor making out in the Charms classroom, Neville still remember the look on Harry and Draco’s face when they were caught “Pansy promises she’d come here as soon as she finishes work, the others promise so too”

“Don’t worry, it’s just a birthday, right?”

“Not just _a_ birthday, _your_ birthday” Ginny wrapped her arms around Neville’s neck, standing behind him and spoke “Plus we celebrate your birthday every year, normally you’d be at home”

“Oh, I noticed the kids” He said, ignoring what Ginny said, he knew it’d come up. It was true that normally he’d go home in the summer, but since his grandmother had passed away months ago, he found no reason to go back to that empty house again, he’d rather stay here where he could bury himself in work and forget about everything else “Why are the kids here?”

“Oh yeah” Draco nodded, leaning on his husband and spoke “They insisted on coming because staying at home _apparently_ is too boring”

“Tell me about it, my daughter has been flying outside all morning without getting tired” Ginny said and started eating again “Luna’s going to give me that soft and scary look when my ten years old daughter came home with mud all over her”

“Rose wanted to come to fetch more books back home, Arthur wanted to play with the twins” Draco explained, glancing down at Harry “And since _someone_ can’t say no, we had to bring them”

“I’m sorry, they have that puppy eyes I cannot resist” Harry laughed, looking at Draco and kissed him, Neville smiled at the couple, they always looked so happy “To be honest, our twins have that look from you so that’s why I can’t refuse, I blame you”

“Excuse me?”

“Okay, guys” Ginny intervened and walked in between Neville and Harry’s seats “This is Nev’s birthday, alright? Let’s focus on him”

“Right, right” Draco nodded, still clinging on his husband like glue, he admire their love, if he was being honest. Actually, he admire all of his friends’ love stories, it was like fairy tales, the ones he would secretly read as a child so no one in his Pureblood family would find out. And it’s true, Neville Longbottom was a hopeless romantic, everyone knew it “So? How are we doing this today?”

“So I’m thinking” Ginny pursed her lips and sat on the dining table, crossing her leg over the other and hummed loudly “As soon as the rest of us got here, we’ll go to Hogsmeade, maybe go to Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop, Honeydukes too, Luna’s baking the cake, so we’ll end up back here to celebrate with you. Just the gang, sounds cosy and good?”

“That’s really nice” Neville smiled at the redhead, he loved how his gang always take care of each other not just as friends, but like a family, a huge one “Thank you guys”

“Hey, we’re here for you” Harry told him and all of them jolted in surprise when the door burst opened

“ _I’m here!”_ Pansy shouted out, posing like a model with Hermione grinning behind her, holding a big box with colourful wrapping papers in her arms “ _I’m here to brighten your birthday, Longbottom”_

“Well thank you very much, Parkinson” He said teasingly and walked around the table to embrace Pansy in a tight hug

“ _Ugh,_ I miss you so much” Pansy squeezed him and let go only to cup his face, pinching his cheeks until it got pink “It’s been so long since I saw you”

“We saw each other last week”

“Oh well, a week is a lot” Pansy shrugged, standing to the side so Neville could hug Hermione “And you’re always cooped up here. It’s summer, I told you you could just stay with Hermione and I and Rose”

“I can’t do that” Neville said, wrapping his arm around Pansy’s shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his waist “You two need privacy”

“Well, we have charms for it, and we can use it, unlike _someone”_

“It was _one_ time, Pansy” Draco rolled his eyes at her and frowned “You _barged_ in”

“ _It was an emergency”_

_“You needed the curling iron”_

_“Which is an emergency”_

“No fighting” Hermione stepped in and stopped the two best friends from arguing “So, how are you here?”

“I’m _fine”_ Neville said, clearing his throat and loosen the tie on his collar “I’m fine, I told you guys, it’s better for me to stay here”

“Nev, there’s no one here” Pansy mumbled, waving her hand around “Look”

“No, there are” Neville stuttered, swallowing hard, he might have lied a little bit about why he stayed. Well technically he didn’t _lie,_ his grandmother passing away just wasn’t the only reason “There’s Filch, and Hagrid, and, er, and McGonagall, and…a few others. Plus when I’m here, I can focus on preparing the lessons when the students come back, _and_ I can take care of the plants in the Green House”

“If you say so” Pansy shrugged, hooking her arm around his “So, better get start on your birthday?”

*

“Make a wish” Luna mumbled, giving him the small chocolate cupcake with a smile. They have somehow moved the celebration to the Great Lake when Luna suggested it would be more fun and outdoorsy. And she was right, it was pretty sunny but they all have Cooling Charms on to keep themselves from sweating, meanwhile all the other guys were swimming in the lake nearby to cool themselves down and the kids were all playing in the Quidditch field.

_“Come down! The water is so cool!”_ Ron yelled up to the girls while sitting on Blaise’s shoulder while Harry and Draco were busy snogging with their hands underwater “ _Come on!”_

“No thanks!” Pansy shouted at Ron and turned back to look at Luna “But it’s not his birthday cake”

“It could be his first wish” Luna said and put a candle on top of the cupcake, lighting it up with her wand “Everyone has three wishes”

“I thought that’s from Aladdin” Ginny hummed before taking a huge bite out of her ice cream bowl “Right?”

“Hey, isn’t that Theodore?” Hermione nudged Pansy and all of them turned to see Theodore walking out of Hogwarts with a few books in his hands. Neville looked at the former Slytherin and current Astronomy professor and smiled automatically, this was his first wish, to talk to him properly for once. He has been teaching here for fifteen years, while Theodore has only been here for nine years, but they have never really spoken to each other much. It was mostly his fault, he never really has the courage to speak to anyone first, especially with Theodore. After the war, when they all went back to Hogwarts again for Eighth Year, he had noticed Theodore ever since he always hid himself at the Astronomy Tower all alone, he never spoke to anyone beside Draco, Pansy and Blaise. He has always felt the urge to talk to him, but he never did, Theodore seemed so close off back then, Neville just thought it was simply curiosity and didn’t think much. He also didn’t think this ‘ _curiosity’_ would last since then and hasn’t stopped until now.

“ _Theo! Hey Theo!”_ Pansy waved her hand in the air and shouted to get Theodore’s attention, the professor finally noticed and gave them a big smile before walking to their spot. Looking at his smile now, Neville remembered the first day he saw Theodore in Hogwarts, when McGonagall introduced him as the new Astronomy professor, he looked completely different from the person he was in Eighth Year, he was cheerful and was smiling at everyone, the students loved him and sometimes the students’ parents even showed interest in him, which was no surprise to Neville. Theodore was charming, his brown smooth hair and his bright smile, his dimples and clear eyes, everything about him just attract people to him, like magic. His voice was soothing and the way he laughed made Neville smile in reflex, he has seen Theodore outside of Hogwarts many times and he was always accompanied with someone, always another good-looking guy, that was why Neville never talked to him, he wouldn’t have a chance, maybe Theodore would laugh at his face and walked away, so he kept his feelings.

“Hey girls” Theodore grinned at them and waved at the boys in the lake “Hey guys!”

“ _Hey Theo!”_ Draco greeted him with a wide smile before getting attacked by Harry’s lips again, Neville looked back up at Theodore who was standing and swallowed, he looked just like a fictional character, so perfect it was just unreal

“Professor Longbottom”

“Professor Nott” Neville said politely before looking back down, suddenly choking on his own breath. _Theodore Nott made eye contact with him_ , Neville screamed in his head, it felt like he just went to cloud nine getting a smile from him.

“Why are you here?” Ginny asked him, all the professors here got along with Theodore well. But Neville? He could only wish “I thought you were going to some island this summer?”

“Oh, that’s cancelled, I broke up with the guy who owned that island” Theodore chuckled, bending down to look at all the food displayed on the grass “Why is everyone here? Are you guys having a picnic?”

“Oh no, we’re just here for Nev’s birthday” Hermione smiled at him and sat closer to Pansy to leave more space “Wanna join us?”

“It’s your birthday?” Theodore asked and Neville took a second before realising he was supposed to answer

“Er, yeah, it’s no big deal, really”

“Theo, do you want to sit here and eat ice cream?” Luna placed her hand on the empty spot next to Neville, inviting him to sit down “It’s really good, Blaise brought them straight from Italy, and you know Italy is famous for their gelato”

“Thank you, but I have a busy day” Theo sighed and tapped on the books he was holding “I got to bring this back to the library and then I have a date tonight, big one”

“Another one?” Pansy rolled her eyes at him and folded her arm, leaning her back on Hermione’s chest “ _Theo_ ”

“I _know_ what you’re thinking, I’m just bored right now and I want to have some fun” Theodore gave her a half smile and clutched on his books “I’m not suitable for marriage, Pansy, you know that, we’ve talked about it”

“So you keep telling me” Pansy groaned and tugged softly on Hermione’s hair “It’s your turn”

“Right, Theo, Pansy used to say she isn’t suitable for marriage too, and Draco, and Blaise” Hermione said and hummed “Apparently Slytherins seem to think they are incapable of getting married or being in love”

“And yet there are still three Gryffindors who put a ring on us anyway” Pansy cackled and showed her ring finger, looking up at Hermione and pulling her wife down for a kiss “Regret it yet?”

“Never” Hermione whispered and looked back up at Theodore “What we’re trying to say is, maybe there is someone out there for you”

“Yeah, that person could be anyone” Ginny nodded “It could be Neville, _anyone,_ really”

“ _What?”_ Neville stuttered, looking at Ginny and at Theodore. What did she say? “ _Why, why would you say that? That’s completely, completely untrue”_

“It’s just an example, Nev” Pansy draped her legs over Neville’s lap and calmed him down

“See? Even Professor Longbottom gets scared when Ginny makes an _example_ that he’s marrying me, my point still stands, girls” Theodore exclaimed with a quiet laugh, he didn’t mean it that way, if he could, he would, but he could never. Neville sighed and looked back down on the candle on the cupcake. He felt like a coward “Okay, guys, I’m going, see you next time”

“Have a good date!” Luna said cheerfully and they all bid Theodore goodbye, except Neville, he was too embarrassed to say anything, he watched Theodore walked away and regretted having acted like he didn’t want to get married to him, when in fact, he wished it was possible “Neville?”

“Yeah?” He looked at Luna and she brought the cupcake in front of his face again

“Make a wish” She urged, and as he glanced at the figure who was getting farther and farther away, Neville didn’t think much and blew out the candle. Maybe feelings were just supposed to be feelings, he have kept it for years, he could keep doing it, like his birthday, it was no big deal.

*

“Having fun, Nev?” Pansy jumped on his back and wrapped her hands and legs around him “I think it’s brilliant enough”

“Aren’t you a little too old for piggybacks, Pansy?” Hermione chuckled softly while walking next to Neville. They did have a blast today, just hanging around as a group again. After having the picnic at the lake, they have gone to Hogsmeade as planned, at first the kids tagged along too but in the afternoon Molly had picked them all up to bring them to the Burrow while the gang continued their day. Neville even saw Theodore with a guy today again, it was probably his big date like he said, and for a quick moment, Neville had wished he was the guy, to be able to walk next to Theodore like that. He stopped himself from over-thinking and looked back at his friends.

“Hey if Pansy gets to do it, I wanna get on Nev too” Ginny jumped up and down, raising her hand in the air like a kid “Luna, can I do it?”

“No, you’re drunk” Luna smiled, dragging Ginny into the hall of Hogwarts again “And we haven’t even got to the pub yet”

“I’m just warming up” Ginny grinned, followed by a loud giggle, she was already so pissed she has to lean on Luna for support

“So, what do you say? Should we head to the pub?” Harry turned around and asked, locking hands with Draco

“It’s 8 already, so I think we better get going” Draco nodded, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth like a toddler “Where should we go though?”

“ _Oh,_ Seamus and Dean just opened this great pub” Ron exclaimed as Neville turned around to see him and Blaise behind and froze in his tracks

“What?” Ron scoffed when everyone looked at the married couple weirdly “So Pansy can get a piggyback from Nev but I can’t get one from my own husband?”

_“No, no_ ” Draco hid a laugh and shook his head “No, it’s alright, Ron, you can totally get a piggyback from your husband”

“That’s more like it” Ron huffed loudly and hummed as the gang kept walking “They just opened it recently but since we’ve been quite busy, none of us have tried their place yet”

“I think that’s a good idea” Blaise spoke as they stopped at the Great Hall again “Since the kids are already taken care of by Molly”

“Do you think it’s too much for her to handle though?” Draco asked worryingly “That’s five kids”

“She loves kids, it’s fine” Ron said, getting down on his feet but still has no intention of leaving his husband when he leaned on Blaise again “Should we get Luna’s cake and go?”

“Oh, wait, I forgot my bag at the greenhouse” Neville said, it was the last place he went yesterday and he probably left it there after taking care of the plants “I’ll get it”

“We’ll go with you”

“No, it’s fine, it’s faster if I run there alone” Neville dismissed Pansy’s suggestion and paused “Pansy?”

“ _Oh, oh right”_ Pansy uttered and jumped back down on the ground “Okay, be back soon or else Ginny will actually pass out _before_ we could get to the pub”

“Alright” Neville nodded at them and walked to the direction of the greenhouse, he followed the path slowly in the dark with a Lumos spell lightened from his wand until he opened the door to the greenhouse “ _Ah_ ” Neville smiled when he saw his bag on the table near a Bouncing Bulb plant and was about to leave when he heard sniffling sounds somewhere “Er, is anyone here?” Neville asked and closed the door, he couldn’t leave knowing someone was here, he just needed to check.

“Professor Nott?” He stuttered the same time Theodore saw him, he was crouching on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest

“ _Professor Longbottom_ ” Theodore sniffled and wiped his face with his hands, Neville was pretty sure his face was wet and the tip of his nose was pink, he was just there, sitting in the corner of the greenhouse “Hey” He has that bright smile on again, but Neville knew he was crying “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be out for your birthday?”

“Oh, I just forgot my bag” He raised the bag in his hand up and showed Theodore “Why, er, why are you here?”

“I, no, I was just looking for my eye contacts” Theodore said quickly “I lost them here and I couldn’t find them, and my eyes were so dry that it started forming tears” Neville stood there, wondering if he should listen to Theodore’s obvious lies or not “Don’t worry, I’m fine”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, what are you talking about?” Theodore huffed out a small laugh at Neville and looked up at him “Just go, celebrate your birthday” Neville stood there for a while before taking a deep breath and pulling out his Muggle phone, he messaged Pansy telling them to go to the pub first and he would arrive there later. After sending out the text, he slowly sat down next to Theodore so that their shoulders touched, he leaned on the wall and put his bag on his left, exhaling softly “Why are you here?”

“It’s just my birthday” He said, looking at the plants in front of him “I’ve got more”

“I’m fine”

“You can lean on my shoulder if you want” Neville said, ignoring the same two words Theodore have been using as excuses, he wasn’t fine, and he knew it. The least Neville could do was to lend him a shoulder to cry on, if he wanted to.

“I’m fine”

“I know” He said, folding his legs and sighed “I just want to say it, if you want, you can do it” They sat there for a good quiet minute before he felt Theodore slowly leaning his head on Neville’s right shoulder, sniffling softly

“I’m fine, you know”

“I know” He said, his heart beating a bit faster when he realised Theodore was leaning on him, _him_ “You can talk to me, if you want”

“What’s with you?” He heard Theodore chuckle and then got quiet again “You keep…making me do things, I mean, I keep…I keep wanting to do everything you say”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I have that in me” Neville smiled, turning to the side and accidentally got a whip of the scent from Theodore’s hair, which he wished he hadn’t, because it was captivating, it smelled like gardenia flowers, the ones his grandmother has in her garden ever since he was a kid “You smell like gardenia”

“You can tell?” Theodore sat up and looked at him, touching his brown hair “No-no one has ever noticed that before”

“Really? It’s really obvious” He said as Theodore leaned back down on his shoulder, his heart skipping a beat because of that “Maybe, maybe it’s because I know a lot about plants, and my grandmother used to have it in her garden” He cleared his throat and intertwined his own hands, he wasn’t sure what to do next “Er, I thought you had a big date today”

“I broke up with him”

“Oh, er, I’m sorry” Neville said, mentally slapping himself for mentioning such sensitive topic “Is that, er…”

“No, that isn’t why I was crying, I’m crying because I’m unsuitable for marriage”

“You’re not”

“I really am”

“No, you’re not” Neville argued without thinking “If I could, I’d get married to you”

“What?” Theo sat straight up and placed his hand on Neville’s leg, which made him startled “What did you say?”

“I mean, as an example” He muttered, suddenly locking eyes with Theodore and it made him incredibly nervous “Like, like Ginny said today”

“Oh” Theo said, nodding along and leaning back on Neville “We’ll just stay like this for _another_ minute and then you can go back to your party”

“I have a question” Neville said after _five_ minutes and Theodore was still next to him with no intention of letting him go back “Why do you do this?”

“Do what?”

“You put on a smile” He said, feeling a slight flinch from the professor “You always smile at others, saying you’re fine, but then hide in a corner and cry. I’m, I’m sorry if I’m being nosy, I just wanted to know…why do you feel the need to hide your sadness?”

“I don’t think you’d want to know”

“I do” He disagreed, he felt the urge to know why Theodore would hide his feelings like that, why he kept saying he was fine when in fact, he wasn’t “I’m here for you” He said and got a groan from Theodore

“I’m starting to think you’ve drugged me with Veritaserum” Theodore grumbled and clutched on his own robes “I…that’s how I cope. After the war, I kept my distance from everyone. Who would want to talk to a Death Eater anyway? Besides my friends, I didn’t want to make new friends. When we graduated, I figured the only way that I could go on with my life is that pretend the war didn’t happen. The first time I was friendly and smiling at people, I got my first job at a pub, so I kept doing it, and until I realised maybe faking my happiness isn’t the best way, but it works. And, well, since everyone thinks I’m always happy, they never really ask me if I’m really fine, until…you”

“Why were you crying?”

“I…I was sad, I thought about what the girls said today, and though I told them I want to experience fun relationships, I just…I just want to find someone who’s calm, who I can show all my feelings too, that I won’t have hide anything from him, someone who’s kind, and treats me with respect. Because, because all the other guys before, they always show me off, like, some kind of prize, that they can brag about with their friends. I look pretty, I know that, everyone knows that, but the ones who were with me never treat me how I wanted them to. It’s like I’m some kind of doll for them, and I hate that, they don’t really love me. And this may sound sappy, but I just want someone to, just love me for what I am inside, not because of my looks. You know?”

“Er, yeah, I get it” Neville said, he was surprised when Theodore actually told him all of that “And you deserve it, you really do. If I were your boyfriend, I’d love you until the day I die. I can’t think of any reason why someone wouldn’t want you, you’re smart, you’re passionate, you’re kind, all students love you, you smell like heaven, your appearance is obvious, but your mind, it’s just brilliant, the way you think, I’ve seen you discussing different things with other professors, I’m always impressed with how you express your opinions. What kind of sane person wouldn’t want you? You’re a beautiful human being, and I’m just glad we have the opportunity of working together”

“Hey” Theodore spoke, cutting off Neville’s words and made him look at him, Theodore was gazing at him, with his eyes staring into Neville’s, making him nervous “Do you mean it…do you mean what you just said?”

“Yeah, of course”

“Do you have a crush on me?”

“ _What_?” Neville widened his eyes and started moving backwards when Theodore got closer “I don’t, I don’t have a crush on you”

“Well, I do”

“ _What_?” He stopped and Theodore just continued crawling into his lap and out of nowhere, Neville was lying on his back on the ground of greenhouse with Theodore on top of him “I…what are you…”

“I kept denying it” Theodore said above him, arms resting on either side of Neville’s head “I kept thinking, why would I like you? You’re so… _you_ , you’re still that awkward kid from First Year. But the way you treat your students, how could a man be so kind inside and out?”

“I…”

“And _you_ , you with your sweet smile every time I walk by. Don’t think I didn’t notice your blushes every time I smile at you, the way you look down, the way you stutter, at first it was fun to see that someone like me that much, but I just, slowly I realised you’re just… _adorable_ ” Theodore looked down at him and tilted his head to the side, smiling again, which made Neville extra nervous “See? You’re blushing again”

“I’m not”

“I didn’t think I’d like you” Theodore spoke, exhaling deeply bit his lower lips “You are certainly different from all the men I’ve dated, you’re the exact opposite of them, you’re not smug at all, you don’t think little of others, even when you’re a Pureblood, you’re…you’re something else, and I never thought in my entire life, I’d have feelings for anyone, but for Merlin’s sake, every time you show me that gullible, goofy smile of yours, I feel something here” He said, taking Neville’s hand and placed it on his chest “Right here, and I want to see it more. And just tonight, how you managed to make me say all the things I’ve never told anyone before, you…how do you do that?”

“I, er, I don’t know”

“Well you should take responsibility for making me feel this, because, because I have _never_ felt that, and you…you make me feel things, and I’m not used to it” Theodore said, and Neville could see tears forming in his eyes “I don’t know what to do with it, and I want you to make a move, but you never did, and now I’m basically on top of you, expressing my feelings like a five years old because I don’t fucking know what to do with this feeling in me and all I want is for you to make a move and just kiss me”

“Theodore…”

“I have _never_ , _ever_ been in this situation before, asking for love. Guys are always begging for me to just show them the tiniest hint of affection from me, guys waiting in lines just to go on a date with me, guys that would do anything for me, would die to have a chance to fuck me. But I don’t want them, I don’t need those charming, rich, Pureblood snobs, instead, I want, I want you, Neville Longbottom, why do you never make a move if you like me?” Theodore said, sitting back on his feet and buried his face in his hands, Neville quickly sat up and panicked. What was he supposed to do?

“I’m sorry, please don’t cry, I don’t, I don’t know what to do” He grabbed Theodore’s shoulders and started freaking out when he sniffled louder. Out of reflex, Neville pulled Theodore in a tight hug, what was he supposed to do when someone cried? “I’m sorry, I just, I thought you’re out of my league, so I didn’t make a move, you are way too perfect for me, and I, I didn’t think you’d ever have feelings for me, and I didn’t want to sabotage our relationship, as professors, I’m sorry”

“You’re a wanker” Theodore mumbled quietly, smacking Neville’s chest softly with his hand, he could already feel the wet spot on his shirt from Theodore’s tears

“I am” He said, and if Pansy was here, she’d want him to be brave, he was a Gryffindor after all. Neville swallowed, embracing Theodore tighter before whispering in his ear “I’m sorry I have never made a move before, but I really, really like you”

“Shut up”

“I like you” He repeated, smelling more of the gardenia smell from Theodore’s hair, somehow it helped him calm down “Maybe since after the war, I just know that I haven’t stopped, for a long time now. And I, I have never been in love before, I don’t know how to act, how to flirt, I don’t know what to do”

“Wait” Theodore pushed him away and looked at Neville “You have never been in love before?”

“Yeah”

“What about Abbott? I thought you were in a relationship with her?”

“Well, not really, I’m pretty sure I did something awkward and she just stopped flirting with me” He confessed, it almost happened with Hannah, but maybe he did something wrong and she just stopped liking him “I never really have any type of romantic relationship with anyone”

“Never?” Theodore gaped at him “So, you haven’t had sex?”

“Er…” He blushed because it was the truth, he was the forty year old virgin “Yeah, and maybe it will turn you off, because I have no experience at all, and you…you’re skilled”

“Hey, it doesn’t matter to me” Theodore smiled, pushing Neville down on his back again “Skills can be learned” He said, leaning down until they were inches away from each other “Are you still going to let me make the first move? Why don’t you kiss me?” Theodore sighed and before he could react, Neville did what he want, he propped up on his elbow and kissed him. It was just a soft, simple kiss, but it definitely stunned Theodore when Neville pulled away

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that”

“Stop saying sorry, I have wanted that kiss since forever” Theodore said, tilting Neville’s chin up and connected their lips again, shocking him this time. His hand came up to hold the nape of Theodore’s head, his other hand held his waist, pulling him down flushed against Neville’s body. Even though he didn’t have any skills in this field before, he felt like his instinct was telling him to do stuff, to suck on Theodore’s bottom lip, to slip his tongue in and kissed him deeper. And just when he got a taste of pumpkin juice from Theodore’s lips, the former Slytherin pulled away

“Was I, was I bad?” He muttered when Theodore stared down at him, his pink lips swollen “I’m sorry, I have never kissed anyone before and I don’t…”

“Are you kidding me?” Theodore grinned at him, pressing his lips together “Are you sure you have never kissed anyone before?”

“Yeah, well, I’ve only watched movies, sometimes Ginny and Luna would invite me over and made me watch romantic Muggle movies” 

“You have never watched porn?”

“Although the guys have told me to try, I have never tried watching it”

“So you’re a naturally good kisser, I really am blessed” Theodore smirked, sitting back and stripped off his robes “Since I didn’t know it’s your birthday today, I guess I’ll have to improvise my gift for you, so we’re going to fuck”

“But I, er, I haven’t prepared anything”

“It’s okay, I’ll guide you through it” Theodore let his robes fell on the ground, his bare chest appeared in Neville’s view, and it was…beautiful, his body was simply beautiful, his skin was kind of tanned, probably because he went to the beach a lot like he always told the other professors, his slim waist leading down to his trousers, which he was taking off quickly. Neville realised he should start taking his clothes off too and took off his clothes, stopping as soon as Theodore threw his trousers away, leaving only his black boxer back on, and then, he was just lost there, taking in Theodore’s beauty, it was making him hard to breath, was this even real? “Based on the way you’re gawking at me right now, I guess you like what you see?”

“How you are even real?”

“I exercise” Theodore smirked, his hands reaching down to undo Neville’s belt, pulling his trousers down and threw them away, staring at his dark blue boxer and making Neville blushed “You know what I’m going to do next, right?” He asked and proceeded to pull Neville up on his knees as they kissed again, their hot skins finally met each other. Theodore was grinding against him as Neville trailed his kisses down the brunet’s jawline, he noticed Theodore giggling when he kissed the part below his ear, taking notes in his mind that Theodore probably liked that spot. He has seen a lot of movies, he knew what he was doing when he started sucking on a spot near Theodore’s collarbone, he has never done it before, but he wanted to keep doing it, and only to Theodore.

“ _Oh”_ Neville gasped and held on Theodore’s waist tightly when the brunet’s hand suddenly was inside his boxer, gripping on his half hard length

“What a shame, to hide this” Theodore whispered in his ear and stroke his cock, making Neville unable to think of anything else “I am really _fucking_ blessed” He let out a breathy laugh and bent down until he was on all four in front of Neville, he pulled the last piece of clothing down and his lips were inches away from the head of Neville’s cock “I have never felt so good to not have a gag reflex” He looked up at Neville and winked before engulfing his length whole

“ _Fuck”_ Neville panted, watching Theodore sucking on it passionately, his head won’t stop bobbing up and down, his tongue working Neville’s length, his teeth grazing just so slightly, enough to make him fully hard. He has never met someone so brilliant like this, and he just wasn’t talking about what he was doing to Neville. With his mouth on Neville’s cock, he reached down to pull his boxer down to his knees with one hand while his other hand reached around his back and disappeared behind his arse.

“Am I an idiot for asking what you’re doing?”

“Loosening myself for you” Theo finally answered after licking a last stripe up Neville’s cock, he wiped his mouth and looked up at the blond with a smirk and gasped, his head tilting down. He couldn’t imagine what Theodore was doing but he has heard a few things about sex when he joined pub nights with his friends, so Theodore might have hit _the_ spot in him, according to Pansy. He quickly pulled the brunet up for a chaste kiss and murmured

“Can I try?”

“Hmm, go ahead” Theodore smiled at him lazily, pulling his hand out and grabbed Neville’s, guiding it down between his arse “I’ve put in two fingers, so you can continue at that, just thrust in, gently” He said in Neville’s ear, poking his arse out and waiting for Neville to make a move. The blond slowly inserted two fingers in his lubed and half loosen entrance, watching Theodore let his head fell into the crook of his shoulder “ _Yeah, like that, deeper”_

“Is this good?”

_“Yeah, another_ ” Theodore mumbled, locking one hand around Neville’s shoulder and stroking himself as the blond did as he say, adding another finger inside, he let his instinct control him and with his other hand, he grabbed Theodore’s arse and pushed his fingers in deeper at the same time

“ _Oh_ ” Theodore moaned, clutching to him tighter than usual and pushing his arse back, yearning for more “ _That’s it, you’re doing so well”_ And as if it was just the right thing to get Neville all hyped up, the blond curled his fingers and earned a loud whine from the brunet “ _Fuck_ ” He tilted his head up to face Neville and mumbled “ _I want you right now, come on_ ” He tapped on Neville’s arm and the former Gryffindor pulled his fingers out only to be pushed down on his back by Theodore as he crawled over him again

“How do you want to do this?” He grinned down at Neville, his hand playing with the blond’s ear “Me on top of you, you on top of me, or you behind me while I’m on all four? I mean we can try everything, but maybe next time”

“I…” He stuttered, it all sounded really hot but since it was their first time, he wanted to be as close to Theodore as possible “I want to see your face”

“There are a lot of positions that you can see me- _oh_ ” Theodore yelped as Neville rolled them over and for the first time, he was certain that he was smirking “So, this way then”

“Yeah, so…”

“Oh, right” Theodore chuckled and hooked his arms under his knees, pulling them up and spreading his legs wide “Just put your cock in me, slowly, and then do what your guts tell you”

“That’s not a very good instruction”

“You’re a naturally good kisser, I think you’re going to be just fine, come on, big guy, _fuck me_ ” He gave Neville a lopsided smile and winked. The blond took a deep breath and held his leaking cock in his hand, the greenhouse didn’t have any lights on but the night sky helped Neville see clearly, he lined himself up and when the head of his cock at Theodore’s entrance, the brunet hummed and nodded at him, telling him that he got it right. When he finally pushed the head in, he could see Theodore’s mouth falling open and just kept getting wider the deeper he was in “ _You’re huge, fuck”_ His back arched and his toes curled when Neville managed to go all in, Theodore’s inside was all tight and hot, wrapping around his cock intensely.

“Are you hurt?” He crouched down and cupped his face, feeling the brunet locked his legs around his hip “You look hurt”

“No, I just need to get used to the size” He smiled, touching Neville’s cheek “No guy has ever asked me that before” He propped up for another soft kiss on the lips and on his cheek “You’re wonderful, now fuck me” He smiled again, showing his dimples. Neville listened to what he said and did what his guts told him, which was to start thrusting.

“ _Yes, faster_ ” Theodore moaned, intertwining his arms with Neville’s on either side of his head, babbling incoherent words and not making any sense “ _You’re so good, Neville_ ” The blond continued ramming in deep and completely swooned by the way his name sounded from Theodore’s mouth. He didn’t know if he felt so overexcited because it was his first time or it was because he was fucking Theodore Nott, he was inside Theodore, he was the one that Theodore wanted.

“ _Fuck me_ ” Theodore whiend as Neviile shoved in faster, lifting the brunet’s arse up and kept thrusting, he couldn’t take it anymore. Theodore’s inside kept tightening around his cock, his nails pressing on Neville’s chest, his body was flooded with pure euphoria and he was a few thrusts away from coming

“ _I like you so much_ ” He murmured against Theodore’s lips, stopping him from saying gibberish with a kiss and came, his body shuddered.

“ _I’m coming, I…”_ He cried out, securing Neville in a hug and without finishing his sentence, he came, shooting his fluid at Neville’s stomach, exhaling softly and flopped down with his limbs on the ground. Neville pulled out slowly and lied down on the spot next to him, he stretched out his arms and let Theodore rested his head on him, pulling him close for a cuddle. They both looked up at the starry sky and lied like that, and Neville concluded, he liked this.

“Hey”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you become an Astronomy professor?”

“Oh, well, this is going to sound cheesy” Theodore chuckled and held his hand before sighing “Well, after the war, I was…lonely, I still have friends, but they all have their own problems, I have mine. So I’d normally sneak up to the Ravenclaw Tower to look at the sky, and, so, the stars and moon started to become my friends. I got curious about them, I started to wonder what star I was looking at. It was the first time I got so passionate about something, I still love it” After hearing the story, Neville leaned close and kissed Theodore’s temple, making the brunet look at him “What was that for?”

“I felt an urge” He shrugged, earning a small grin from Theodore “It’s a great story”

“Oh, I forgot to say, that was the best sex I’ve ever had” The brunet snickered “Quickest too, sometimes with my exes, they didn’t even care if I came or not, they’d take a long time just to find my good spot. But you? You’re a natural”

“You’re kidding, it’s my first time”

“Even so” Theodore smiled, drawing on Neville’s hand with his finger “I think we just…fit, that’s the only explanation, I just felt…everything when we fuck, when I’m with you, and I like to think it’s because we’re good together”

“I think so too”

“Hey, don’t you have a party to go to?”

*

_“Present time!”_ Pansy squealed loudly and clapped while Ginny gave Neville her present

“Ginny and I thought it’d be a good gift” Luna beamed, watching Neville opened a square box that was wrapped in blue paper

“A sweater vest” Neville chuckled when he held up the dark blue sweater vest in his hands “Oh, trousers, robes, shoes…and a coupon for…Daphne’s hair salon, this is indeed a good gift, very thoughtful, thank you two”

“The pleasure is ours, and Daphne will be happy to see you, her daughter says you’re the best professor” Ginny punched him playfully and nudged Ron “Your turn”

“Okay, here” Ron handed him an envelop and leaned back on his husband “This wasn’t our first idea, but it’s the best, open it”

“Oh, this… _guys_ ”

“We insist” Blaise said, Neville stared down at the two Muggle flight tickets to Hawaii inside the envelop “We’ve just gone to Hawaii last week so we thought it was the best present”

“You still have a month left before the kids go back” Ron pointed at the dates on the flight tickets “This is a seven days trip, and we prepared two, we thought you’d need to find a companion, but turn out you got one already” Ron smirked at Theodore, who was sitting to Neville in Dean and Seamus’s pub “And well, it’s Muggle because you have never been on a Muggle airplane before, and you can maybe try to…you know, you and Theodore can join all of us on the mile-high club”

“A what?”

“You’ll get it later, honey” Pansy winked at him “I’m sure”

“Okay, our turn” Draco smiled brightly and nudged Harry so he gave Neville a key “Remember when you said you have too many plants in your house?”

“A…key?”

“Not just _any_ key, the key to your greenhouse”

“What?”

“We got you a greenhouse” Harry explained and draped his hand over Draco’s shoulder to tone his husband’s excitement down “So you can take care of your plants, it’s really nice, Draco designed it all, I helped…well, I was there”

“Guys, this is just…huge”

“That’s what friends are for” Harry nodded at him and sipped on his beer. Neville was so shocked, his friends were all so thoughtful and gave him the best presents he could ever thought of “We haven’t forgot what you gave us for our wedding, so it’s the least we could do”

“ _Okay, our turn, our turn_ ” Pansy squealed, pushing a big box in his hands “Hermione and I both gave our thoughts into this”

“Encyclopedia of Toadstools, Herbivicus spellbook, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi” Neville grabbed the books out of the box and smiled, looking at the girls “I’m guessing these are Hermione’s gifts?”

“Obviously” Pansy scoffed next to her wife, who was smiling softly

“Thank you” Neville said, picking up the next book in the box and choked on his own spit “Pansy…”

“ _I know right?”_ She shrieked, clapping her hands and beamed “The complete Kama Sutra, wizard and wizard edition. At first I was hesitant but I figured you’d need to use it anyway. I didn’t know it’d become useful so quickly”

“Hey” Draco gasped, pointing at the book “You got me this on my birthday too, the year Harry and I got together”

“ _Me too”_ Ron squawked “It wasn’t even on my birthday, you gave me on Valentine’s Day, a week after Blaise and I became a couple”

“Hey, woah” Pansy raised her hands up to explain “In my defense, I also gave Ginny that, _witch and witch edition”_

“Yeah” Ginny nodded, chugging down her fifth Firewhisky glass clean “But it _was_ useful”

“See?” Pansy laughed, tapping on the table and looking at Neville “Keep going, I still got more”

“ _Oh Merlin, Pansy_ ” Neville quickly dropped her gifts back in the box the moment he picked it up “Seriously?”

“ _What_? It’s going to be useful” She exclaimed and grabbed the box, placing the gifts down on the table “Handcuffs, ropes, blindfolds, whip, ball gag-…”

“ _Okay_ , you’re drunk, sit down, honey ” Hermione stood up and put all the gifts back in the box, pulling Pansy down with her back on the booth “We’re going home soon”

“So, Theo, what did you give Neville?” Ron asked and Neville quickly glanced at Theodore, who was blushing under the light in the pub

“Oh, _I_ know what he gave Nev” Draco smirked, elbowing Theodore with a wink “Congrats, Nev, you’re no longer a virgin”

“ _Oh my god what?”_ Pansy stood up and gasped, her hands cupping her own face and she was staring at him “ _You fucked? Theo? You fucked Theo?”_ She screamed, flopping back down on Hermione and mumbled to her wife “You heard that, Hermione? Our boy had sex! _Sex!”_

“I heard” Hermione smiled, putting her hand on Pansy’s mouth to stop her from babbling “Pansy is very happy for you”

“You finally lost your virginity!” Ginny shouted, standing up to smack Neville’s back while laughing “He’s finally a man, well, an experienced man. _Seamus! Another round, please!”_ Neville huffed out a laugh and watched his friends getting all crazy over the news, he looked at Theodore and kissed him, and it seemed like they were the only two people in the pub, even though he could still hear his friends screaming when they kissed, he didn’t care, he was glad they liked the fact that they were together. Neville started off this day thinking it was just as normal as always, _just a birthday_ , he didn’t expect it to become the best day of his life, and he couldn’t wait to experience more days like this in the future with his friends, and especially, _his Theodore._

**_**The End** _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, and love Neville more  
> Kuods and lovely comments are welcome xoxo
> 
> Check out my other NevillexTheodore fics:  
> [The Auror Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958587)  
> [(I Love You) Just As You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926844)  
> [Better Than This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684325)  
> [Have I Been A Bad Boy, Professor?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382256)


End file.
